


逢魔沃兹—鬼灯（上）

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang





	逢魔沃兹—鬼灯（上）

笹川美和同名BGM  
大家搜搜歌词就懂了。  
食用说明：包含一句话提及的拷/问/逼/供等恶劣要素，就是个顶着逢魔壳子的常磐庄吾，时间线干扰，很多时间线上的庄沃暗示，媚宅，睡服，OOC，雷文，请三思而后读。

1——

—2—

——3

鬼灯（上）

牢房的门打开的时候，被锁链锁住手臂、吊在房间正中的沃兹已经失去了抬头的兴趣。  
刺客自古以来都是个没有好下场的职业，他在被抓到之后漫长而其实只有三天的刑罚时间里唯一的乐趣就是在心底庆幸接下了这个任务的并不是自己那个脾气火爆的年轻部下。

不过就算是他自己，也没有能够活着回去的打算了。

于是落在走进牢房的逢魔时王眼中的场景就是这样。  
年轻的反抗军刺客有着相当纤长的身体，手臂被锁链捆绑吊起到仅靠脚尖支撑地面的程度——这只是这几天用在他身上的刑罚当中最简单的部分之一，反抗军标志的披风只能勉强看得出原有的形状，刺客本人的情况应该也好不到哪里去，不过此时像是睡着了似的低垂着头，看起来有一种奇特的乖顺感。

可惜魔王陛下并非来此欣赏风景，他带着目的而来，自然没必要浪费时间。  
年轻的刺客被迫抬起头，露出带着血痕跟尘土的精致的脸，脖颈拉伸的弧度有着仿佛某种水鸟同样脆弱的优雅感。  
这让一贯任性的魔王突然觉得，在这里稍微浪费一些时间也不为过。

“你的名字？”  
“沃兹。”  
他不觉得这也有隐瞒的必要，甚至在答话时带上了惯有的浅淡笑容，只是声音有些沙哑，缺乏血色的嘴唇显得很薄，舌尖无意识的抚过上面干裂的细小伤口，细微的疼痛感不足以撩动已经麻木的神经，魔王对此报以轻松的调侃。  
“看来已经被充分‘招待’过了啊，沃兹。”  
沃兹无声的咧开嘴笑了，他在这个年代算是高个子，加上手臂悬吊的高度强迫他踮起脚尖才能稍微分担一些手臂承受的力，也让他不得不在靠近的魔王面前低下头来。  
“托您的福？”  
“看来你对忍耐疼痛很有一套。”  
骑士装甲覆盖的面容看不出表情，沃兹很难判断对方的情绪——这也不是很重要，他对自己必死无疑这件事并没有抱有什么额外的期待，只是还是太过莽撞了，打草惊蛇让敌人有了防备的话，后续的布置总是会困难许多。  
稍微分神的沃兹被握住了下巴再一次被迫的抬起头来。

“那么，其他方面呢？”

在他回答之前，柔软的黑暗降临。  
是他自己的围巾，熟悉的触感让沃兹过于明显的怔愣了一下，于是魔王的低笑声传到耳边——太近了，还没有失去警戒心的反抗者下意识的绷紧了肌肉，牵动锁链发出清脆的金属碰撞声，算是提醒了他任人鱼肉的现实。

被吻住的时候，沃兹确确实实的感到了惊讶。  
像是魔王会大意的在他面前解除武装，以及、所谓的其他方面……并非没有想过却又下意识的否定了这一点，毕竟他面对的是被称为魔王的男人。  
可贴在唇上的柔软触感是真实存在的，刺客徒劳的绷紧身体，又在腰侧的什么地方被抚过的时候软了下来，锁链被这一番变故抖得哗哗作响，紧接着他就被放了下来。  
——这实在是超出预料的优待。  
沃兹被魔王的手臂引导着坐了下来，手臂上的锁链也被解开，他安静的垂下脸等待血液带动力气回到发软的手脚当中去，魔王的吻就是在这个时候落下来的。  
下意识的推拒因为发软的肢体变得欲拒还迎一般，沃兹来不及合拢牙齿就被捏着下巴吻得更深，尚未恢复力气的手指几经屈伸最后也只是徒劳的扯住了对方肩头的布料，带着几分茫然的任由魔王的舌头在他口腔里肆意扫荡。  
甚至等到一吻结束时，缺乏水分的一方意犹未尽的追逐起了对方的舌尖。  
“很渴吗，沃兹？抱歉、再忍耐一下。”  
魔王不经意似的说着，动手解开了领口的两枚扣子以后转而扒掉了他的裤子连同鞋袜，无从反抗的沃兹只是皱起了眉，下意识的合拢双腿又被魔王的手掌随意分开。  
“真是恶劣的趣味啊、魔王。”  
对方不为所动的把手覆上他的脚踝，干燥而温暖的皮肤触感像是在脚踝处烙下了某种难以磨灭的印记，接着便顺着小腿往上，如同对待艺术品一般一寸一寸的仔细地抚弄到了大腿内侧，久经沙场的战士再也控制不住软弱的身体，微微颤抖起来。  
“果然是这样啊，沃兹。”  
魔王的声音里带着不甚明显的笑意，他没有继续说明这样是指什么，只是指尖微微用力去感觉对方大腿紧实又有弹性的肌肉触感，大腿内侧是少有机会被使用到的柔滑皮肤，他的指尖沿着因为紧张或者别的什么原因微微颤抖的腿摸到了没有完全解开的长外套形成的阴影里头，直到握住了垂软在毛发之间的形状秀气的器官。  
沃兹惊喘了一声，然后飞快的抿起了嘴唇，魔王对此有些遗憾但并不强求，只是握住了那根性器开始缓慢的撸动起来。  
作为战士的沃兹很少有机会做这些事，更不用说是被别人的手触碰，眼下这个别人还被限定成了逢魔时王，他不禁稍微有些庆幸被遮住了眼睛，至少不必在魔王面前露出示弱的表情。  
——很快他就会知道，自己庆幸得太早了。  
魔王的手指松松圈着他的性器，略微粗糙的掌心贴着柱身套弄，指尖不时轻轻拉扯起柔软的耻毛，熟练的照顾起了连沃兹自己都不那么清楚的敏感地带，随后用修剪整齐的指甲刮搔着微微渗出前液的敏感顶端小孔，沃兹来不及去思考为什么魔王对他的身体了如指掌，就被突然的快感浪潮裹挟着卷进了没顶的欲望之海里。  
——要忍耐住声音变成了一件不那么容易的事情。  
沉睡的器官被快感唤醒，呼吸染上热度让两人之间的空气变得稀薄，但若是张开嘴就会轻易冒出示弱的呻吟。  
这让沃兹有些进退两难，直到魔王俯下身去，毫无预兆的突然含住了他的性器顶端。  
猝不及防的快感如同电流一般直接烧灼着神经，冲口而出的呻吟已经无法阻止，酸软无力的长腿一度屈起又被人按着落回原地，他徒劳的扬起头露出脆弱而线条优美的脖颈，魔王在他看不到的地方露出了颇为遗憾的眼神，恶劣地故意发出吸吮的声音。  
这稍微有些超过，沃兹掩在围巾下面的漂亮眉眼皱成一团，羞耻和欲望把纤细的神经绷成张紧的琴弦，魔王不会错过这个弹奏的机会，沃兹猜测对方大概出于某种恶劣的兴趣——这个答案只有一半左右算是正确。

剩下那一半他之后会知道的。

——眼下还不是时候。

魔王的舌尖缓慢而又暧昧的舔过本来就很敏感的顶端，沃兹猛地颤抖了一下，瘦长的腿绷紧，连脚趾也蜷缩起来，魔王并没有因此放过他，却更加恶劣的暂时停下了恶劣的举动。  
临近高潮又落空的体验让沃兹有些怅然若失，他显得难耐而又迫切，像是被关进狭窄笼子当中躁动不安的猫咪一样弓起了脊背。  
魔王用手指代替舌尖堵住了发泄的唯一出口，这时候的声音听起来有一点低哑——倘若是平时的沃兹或许还能从中听出一些可趁之机，但被欲望烧灼的大脑差不多发出了罢工宣言，他只是用无力的手指徒劳的试图拨开对方的手。  
魔王笑了起来。  
“这样不行啊，沃兹。”  
他俯下身，让呼吸的热气落在沃兹泛红的耳廓上，惹得身下的人一缩，又带着几分茫然的无意识讨好着把嘴唇凑了过来。  
不过魔王打定了主意不肯让他蒙混过去。  
“沃兹，试着请求我吧。”

TBC


End file.
